


I Love It

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gloves, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois needs to get punished, he is a naughty boy, and Claude is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It

_Smack_

_  
_Alois moaned through the gag.

Again  _smack._

 _  
_It felt so nice.

"If I had know how much you like getting spanked I would have punished your naughty little slut ass much sooner, my King~" Claude said

_smack smack smack._

_  
_Alois was naked save the silk tie that held his hands behing his back and another gagging him, while he was bent over Claude's knee being spanked by his gloved hand without mercy. He couldn't think of what he had done, be really needed to do it again, if this is what it got him.

"I bet I can make you cum just by spanking you~"

_Smack smack smack smack smack..._

_  
_He spanked him rappidly, but with enough force to make Alois scream through the gag and squirm, trying to get fricktion to his swolen dick. Alois heard the slight russle or cloth that told him Claude was removing his gloves. "I bet you'd like to be fuck by my fingers, hu, little slut. You're the King of Sluts."

Alois nodded. 

He felt Claude's wet fingers slip inside and moaned through the gag, pushing into Claude's hand. He got another hard _smack_ by Claude's free hand. 

"Your ass is shiny red~" Claude moved Alois so he was sitting in his lap, "I'm going to remove that gag, but remmeber, no talking, only moaning and screaming like the slut king you are~ And no cumming until I tell you, or you'll get punished again~" 

Alois nodded. 

Claude removed the gag, and forced Alois onto the floor and to his knees, wipping out his own dick, "Suck." is all he said. Alois began to lick it, slowly. His hair was grabed and his mouth was forced onto the dick, "I said SUCK not lick, NOW SUCK!" His face was forced all the way down onto Claude dick, and he gagged, almost choking on it at first, but was soon bobbing to Claude's rythem.

"That's enough. Face down, ass up." Claude said standing up, and forcing Alois to turn around. His face was shoved onto the floor, and Claude fucked him with his finger a little more. "I'm gonna make you scream~" Claude then ripped out his fingers and thrusted his dick inside Alois' hole. Alois did scream, and it turned into a moan.

"Yeah, you slut, you like that." Claude sneered as he thrusted in and out. Alois moaned loudly again in responce. Claude fucked him harder, and Alois screamed more, for him.

"Yes, let me hear that pretty voice of your's~" Claude panted. He reached around and began to fondle Alois, and pump his smaller dick, "You can cum now, darling~"

Alois gasped and came into Claude's hand, and Claude came not long after with one last hard thrust, inside Alois. Alois moaned, almost colapsing, but Claude caught him, and pulled them both up onto the coutch. "How was that, My Master?" he asked, untieing Alois's hands.

"Great, but be much rougher next time." Alois said with a raspy voice. 


End file.
